If Loving You Is Wrong
by CalleighDuCaine
Summary: Sharon and Andy through the years


17 years ago things happened that change Sharon Raydor's life forever.

Sharon and her husband Ren looked like the perfect couple, but behind closed doors, they weren't. She fell in love with a co-worker. The bad thing was that both she and her co-worker were married at the time to someone else. However, the one thing that wasn't supposed to happen did? Sharon ended up pregnant by her co-worker.

What seems like a normal day turns into a 2-year affair for Detectives Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn. It was New Year's Eve of 2002 and everything was going just fine. Sharon was finishing up on a case, while Andy was out on a scene. Just before she got ready to leave for the night to go home, her phone rang.

"LAPD Detective Raydor here. How can I help you?" said Sharon.

"Hi, babe! Hey, listen I'm going to be stuck in this meeting probably all night. So don't wait up for me." Her husband Rennie said.

"Really! I guess I'll see you when you get home then," stated Sharon.

"I'll see then, bye dear," stated Rennie.

Sharon sat there at her desk for what seemed like hours, but only minutes. Andy stood in the doorway watching her closely and thinking to himself why she's married to such a jackass.

"Sharon is everything alright?" asked Andy.

"Oh, Andy everything is okay. Why?" "You seem upset. Hey, about we go out and have dinner?" "Are you sure? What will your wife say to you taking me out to dinner?" "I don't care what the bitch says." "Andy, don't call your wife and mother of your children that. How about we go back to my place and order take-out?" "That sounds like a plan to me. Ready to leave?" "Yeah let's go."

Sharon never thought in a million years, she would be cheating, yet it seemed right. Andy made her feel like she was beautiful and wanted. She couldn't get enough of him and didn't want it to end. She never wanted him to leave, yet he was married with two kids.

Andy couldn't believe his luck? Here he was with a beautiful woman, who made him feel great about himself. She was married and so was he. But Andy didn't care, because all he knew was that he loves Sharon more than his wife.

New Years passed and Ren was still busy with his case. Sharon saw him maybe 2 times a week and then the weekends he was busy golfing with his buddies. However, she started to suspected something was up with him while doing laundry one Saturday afternoon. Sharon had just got done cleaning the kitchen and living room before starting the laundry. While sorting the clothes into different piles she noticed something. Her husband's white undershirt smelt of sweet rosy perfume. A kind of expensive perfume that Sharon wouldn't wear. When looking closely at the shirt she noticed lipstick stains. She figures he was cheating, but she didn't care. Why should she when she was cheating too? Thinking about Andy made her miss him more than she should.

Sharon decided right then and there that she was done with her marriage once and for all. Going through her phonebook looking for a certain number. She knew who to call and what needed to be done.

"Hello, Gavin Baker, Attorney at Law. How can I help you today?"

"Gavin, this is Sharon Raydor from the LAPD. We meet the other day while I was investigating your client."

"Oh yes, Detective Raydor. How can I help you then?"

"I was wondering if you handle divorce cases?"

"I do at times. Are you looking for a divorce attorney?"

"Yes, I'm wanting to file for divorce from my husband of 20 years. And I want to make sure that he can't touch my pension or my inheritance? Can you help please?"

"Well since it's Saturday and I'm not in the office today. Can you come by Monday afternoon around 3 p.m. and we can talk more then?"

"I'll see you at 3 p.m. Monday Mr. Baker. And thank you so much!"

After getting off the phone with Gavin, Sharon decided the laundry could wait. Instead, she took a bath and got all dressed up. She knew Andy was working the evening shift today and would get off around 11 p.m. She decided to be waiting for him near his car when he got off. Now all she had to do was tell Ren that work called her in. She couldn't wait to see Andy and tell him that she decided to divorce Ren once and for all. Then maybe just maybe Andy would decide to divorce Cindy and file for joint custody of his children. If Andy truly meant that he was done with his marriage then they can be together.


End file.
